Garen Drexelhand
Garen Drexelhand is the first necromancer and a worshipper of Xulos Character Statistics Name: Garen Drexelhand Race: Human (Aeron) Class: Necromancer Alignment: Neutral Evil Description: Garen Drexelhand is a middle-aged human male. He has short brown hair that is greying in spots. History Early Life Garen Drexelhand was raised by two farmers in the northern village of Hillrise. He had a fairly normal childhood, adolescence, and even early adulthood. When he was 29, however, he saw the love of his life fall to the wasting sickness 'Purple Rot'. He vowed to find a way to bring her back, and embarked on a journey to learn the arts of the Apothecary and healer. Little did he know, Xulos, the god of Agony and Undeath, was watching him. Whenever there was danger, Xulos nudged Garen in the right direction. For many years, Xulos guided the aging healer, until he brought him to the coastal village of Bayhelm, west of the Festering Swamp. There, he guided Garen through a divine vision, bringing him to the tomb of an unnamed librarian, and told him to open the man's coffin. Upon opening it, the man jerked back to a semblance of life, and questioned Garen. When he was sure that it was the one Xulos had chosen, the corse gave Garen the Tome of Black Dawn, and abruptly died. Leaving the crypt, Garen emerged into the daylight, where he was confronted by Lyuath Kennyr'rahael. The guard asked for him to hand over his possessions. Garen initially complied, but was overwhelmed with the feeling that he should run with the book. And so he did, sprinting away faster than he ever had before, Garen fled the town, and was confronted outside by Lyuath. After screaming about Xulos and his orders, Garen drew his blade and made it clear that he would not, and indeed he could not, back down. Lyuath spat at him, telling him to leave, and take the Tome of Black Dawn with him. Garen fled for a day and a night, deep into the Festering Swamp. Deep in that putrid marshland, he found a cave. He went untouched by the ravages of disease so common in the swamp, blessed by Xulos. Within that cave, he collapsed to his knees, and began to read. The First Necromancer As he read, Garen understood, learning the subtlties that Xulos wove into the book's very words. The complex nature of Necromancy and magic. He learned from this, slowly but surely gaining power in the form of curses and ensorcelments. He dwelled in that cave for a long time, kept sustained by mushrooms and the putrid water of the swamps. In time, he learned enough to venture out once more. He left the cave behind, covered as it was in necromantic sigils and runes. In time, this cave would become the subject of pilgrimages by followers of Xulos, who would call it "Necromancer's Folly". Taking the knowledge he had, Garen returned to Bayhelm, and reanimated several dozen zombies. The First Battle for Bayhelm Garen utilized Necromancy and zombified corpses to successfully take over the village of Bayhelm. After the smoke cleared, Garen reinforced his armies, boosting them to a healthy seven hundred zombies and sixty thralls. Afterwards, Garen was approached by the Lowliest Peasant, and together they began preparing for the approaching army of Knights that was to attempt to retake Bayhelm. Category:Heroes Category:Xulos